Georgia Peach
by 5thHalliwell
Summary: Amanda Rollins and Olivia Benson are work partners. Nothing more, nothing less. But what would happen if Rollins suddenly developed feelings for a certain brunette SVU detective? And what would happen if Benson suddenly realized she liked the Georgia Peach as more than just a friend? A Rollins/Benson love story. Rated T for language and mature themes. AU.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay, so I recently got into shipping this pairing, and I knew I just had to write a story. This is set 2 weeks after 'Father Dearest', and it is a Rollins/Benson story. Please don't read if you don't like this particular femslash pairing. The story is AU, as neither Olivia or Amanda are gay in the show (but I can dream). It will not be following the story lines of the show. This is only the first chapter, and I promise it will get better. Just as my usual warning, I DO NOT OWN THE RIGHTS TO ANYTHING MENTIONED IN THIS STORY EXCEPT FOR ORIGINAL CHARACTERS. ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTFUL OWNERS. So, please read, review, and enjoy!

"_We think it's time to take the next step and build a family" Olivia told the woman behind the desk at New York Cryogenics, grasping Amanda's hand in her own. A perplexing tingling sensation ran up both of the detectives' arms the moment their hands came in contact with one another, and they pulled away as soon as they could without alerting the woman that they were not in fact a lesbian couple looking to start a family._

That was over two weeks ago, and still Detective Amanda Rollins could not manage to shake the feeling of having Olivia's hand in her own. There was just something about it that was just so…Amanda couldn't think of a word to describe it. She had spent the past two weeks trying to think of an appropriate word, but every time she attempted to she would draw a blank.

It was all rather silly really; Olivia Benson was straight as an arrow. And even if she wasn't dating Brian, even if she _was _gay, there was no way in hell that she would want to go out with Amanda. Who would want an over achieving, special victims unit detective with daddy issues and a dark, gambling addicted past?

But even that couldn't keep the blonde from starring at the older woman whose desk was kitty corner to her own. Amanda's eyes roamed up and down the older woman's figure, imagining what it would be like if she could come home to Olivia Benson every night.

"Yo Rollins. See something you like?" Fin said, noticing that the blonde woman in front of him was blatantly starring at Olivia. Amanda snapped out of her trance, looking at her partner.

"Ha, you wish Fin" she said, thinking he was speaking about himself. The man rolled his eyes, standing up and strolling over to her. He stopped behind the southern woman's chair, leaning down to her level.

"You better be careful Amanda; Benson almost caught you starring at her" he whispered in her ear.

"I wasn't starring at her" Amanda said quickly, her southern accent becoming much more prominent. Fin chuckled and patted the woman on the shoulder.

"Whatever you say Rollins. Just make sure to close your mouth next time; you'll catch flies" he told the detective, jumping out of the way as she swatted at him.

Cragen strolled into the bullpen then, as Amanda moved to make a snarky comment at her partner.

"What's up Cap?" Olivia asked, looking up from her paperwork with a yawn. She glanced down at her watch and was shocked to find that it was already getting close to seven.

"You've all had a long day. You all managed to close this case, and so I'm sending you home." He said. Olivia opened her mouth to say something, but Cragen interrupted her. "That is an order, Olivia. Go home." He said, turning on his heel and walking back into his office. Amaro stood up from his seat, grabbing his bag.

"Don't have to tell me twice." He said, shutting off the computer in front of him.

"You got somewhere to be Amaro?" Fin asked, standing up as well.

"Yeah, Maria and I are taking Zara to see Wicked." Nick said, a smile crossing his face when he mentioned his wife and daughter.

"I saw that last year, it's a great show. Zara's going to love it" Olivia said with a smile. Nick scoffed.

"Hope so…tickets cost enough. She's worth it though" he said as he walked towards the exit. "See you all tomorrow" Nick called over his shoulder as he left the room.

"Hey, you two wanna go grab a drink? I think I need one after this" Amanda asked, resting her head back against her chair. The case they had just closed was a gruesome one; a 50 year old man was sexually assaulting girls at his dance studio. The cases involving children always got to her the most. Fin shook her head at the woman.

"Nah, I'd love to Manda, but I promised Ken and Alejandro that I'd join them for dinner tonight" the man told his partner.

"Give 'em my best!" Amanda called after the older man. Fin smiled at her as he gave a nod, walking out of the squad room. Now Amanda turned to the only remaining detective in the room, her stomach flipping at the sight of the older woman.

"What about you Olivia? Wanna grab a drink?" she asked. Olivia looked up from her file and smiled at the Southern girl, causing butterflies to flutter around the pit of her stomach. God. What was wrong with her?

"I'd love to. Just give me a minute to finish this file." Olivia Benson told the other detective. Rollins returned the smile.

"Sure. Meet you out front?" the newest addition to the team asked.

"Sounds good" Olivia said, returning back to her file to finish the last two pages. Amanda slung her purse over her shoulder and slowly walked out of the squad room, working on keeping the butterflies under control.

As the elevator doors shut in front of her, Amanda rested her head in her hands, sighing into the empty elevator. She had been denying this fact for the past two weeks, and if she was being completely honest, even longer than that.

She had known this fact since she joined the Special Victims Unit. Amanda had fallen head over heels for Detective Olivia Benson, and there was not a God damn thing she could do about it.

* * *

"I'll have a diet coke please." Olivia told the bartender later that evening.

"Make that two, please" Amanda added. After the young man behind the bar walked away, the older woman turned to the newest addition to the SVU team.

"Okay, that has to be the first time I've seen you order something non-alcoholic after work. You're the one that invited me out. What's up with you?" Olivia asked Amanda, to which the blonde simply shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm trying to cut back…I like my liver the way it is" she said, causing the older woman to chuckle. "What about you? You really looked like you could use a drink after today" Amanda asked. Olivia smiled.

"I've got a feeling we're going to get a call tonight or tomorrow, and I really don't want to show up with the kind of hangover you gave me last time" she told the blonde as the sodas were placed on the bar in front of them.

"It's not my fault you Northern girls can't hold your booze!" Amanda said with a laugh, taking a sip of the sugary liquid in front of her.

"Oh, and it's my fault that you have a liver made of cast iron" Olivia said, rolling her eyes and shoving the blonde gently, who laughed at her in return. The coworkers continued to laugh and drink, unwinding from their stressful day at the precinct.

"So this feeling of yours…you get them very often?" Amanda teased, only half joking. Olivia rolled her eyes.

"Laugh all you want, but I haven't been wrong yet, jerk" Olivia said, shoving Amanda again with a laugh. The blonde laughed at the older woman, shoving her back, albeit gentler.

They were both more than half way through their second sodas when Benson yawned, pulling out her phone and checking the time.

"Okay, well this has been fun, but it's almost 10. I should be getting to bed" she said as she threw a 5 dollar bill onto the counter.

"Aw, you're no fun Detective" Amanda said as she too put a 5 dollar bill on the counter and stood up from her seat.

"I know, I know. I'll see you tomorrow Rollins. Have a good night" Olivia said, hugging the shorter woman for a brief moment, and then turning around and walking out of the bar.

Amanda watched the woman walk out the door, her body tingling from the hug that Olivia had just given her. With a deep sigh and shake of her head, Amanda followed the woman out the glass door into the cool, May evening, in desperate need of a cold shower.

A/N: So there you have it! I have actually written the first few chapters already, so I should be updating this story in about a week. Please review and let me know what you think so far!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you all so much for the reviews, follows and favorites! So, I know I said that this chapter would be up next week, but I figured you guys needed a present since you are all so wonderful! And as a heads up, Nick does not have a son in my story. He only has Zara. Also, I know that we hadn't even met Maria when this episode aired, but I am in love with Laura Benanti (I use the word literally), and so I have decided to write her in. Well, I've rambled long enough! Please read, review, and enjoy!

"Rollins" A half asleep Amanda Rollins muttered into her phone just after 7 in the evening the next day. The blonde woman, after being let off early for lack of a better reason to keep the team at the precinct, had made herself some sort of a half-ass dinner and then settled down in front of the TV to catch up on her DVR'd episodes of Rizzoli and Isles, only to fall asleep shortly after the opening credits.

"Did I wake you?" Olivia's voice drifted through the phone, an underlying amused tone to her voice. Amanda sat up straighter when she heard the object of her affection's voice through the phone.

"Yeah, kind of. It's all good though. What's up?" she yawned, flicking off the TV just as Rizzoli was about to get shot. She figured that she would just watch it later.

"Fin, Amaro and Maria want to go see a movie later. Brian and I are in. You up for it?" Olivia asked, praying, for some unknown reason, that she would say yes.

"Sure. When and where?" Amanda asked as she got up off the couch and made her way into her bedroom, in search of an outfit that did not include an old pair of track pants and an Atlanta PD t-shirt.

"Half an hour, Cinema Village?" Olivia told the blonde. Rollins agreed, saying goodbye and hanging up the phone. In a little under 5 minutes, the Southern woman had pulled on a long sleeve, light pink t-shirt, dark wash jeans and a black leather jacket, heading out the door to hail a taxi, eager to see her favourite brunette SVU detective.

* * *

"All I'm saying is, why do we always have to see a chick flick when we go out together?" Nick asked, roughly three hours later, when he, Maria, Fin, Olivia, Brian and Amanda walked out of the movie theatre from seeing a screening of 'The Five Year Engagement'. Maria, Olivia and Amanda rolled their eyes.

"Because I'm your wife and you love me. Besides, it wasn't even that bad" Maria said, kissing her husband on the cheek.

"Yeah Amaro; I know I saw you tearing up a bit" Olivia teased, laughing at her partner. Maria giggled.

"Laugh all you want Liv; but just remember that I've still got those pictures from last month on my phone and the entire department's phone numbers on speed dial." the man threatened.

"You wouldn't" Olivia gasped.

"Just try me Benson" Amaro countered, a devious grin spreading across his face as Brian's phone rang in his pocket.

"Cassidy" he answered as the group stopped to wait for the man to finish his conversation. "Alright, I'll be right there" he said a moment later, hanging up his phone.

"Sorry babe, but I've got to go to work. I'll see you tomorrow" Cassidy said, placing a quick kiss on his girlfriend's lips that made Amanda green with envy.

"See you later hon" Olivia told her boyfriend as he took a step towards the curb to hail a cab.

"I guess that's my cue to head out too...see you guys at the precinct tomorrow. Good seeing you Maria" Fin said, kissing Maria's cheek.

"You too Fin" she said, smiling warmly. Olivia and Amanda both took turns giving Fin a hug goodbye, waving as he walked towards the subway.

"And then there were four…you gals want to go grab a drink? We've got the sitter for another two hours still" Maria asked the detectives.

"Sure" Olivia agreed, not really wanting to return to her empty apartment just yet.

"I've got nothing better to do" Amanda added, chuckling slightly.

* * *

"I swear…he literally told my mother she could go to hell" Maria laughed about two hours later, downing her third shot of tequila. Olivia and Rollins laughed along with the woman as Nick adjusted his collar, uncomfortable with the direction that their conversation had taken.

"Okay, well this has been fun, but I think it's high time I get this one to bed before she has another shot and divulges top secret United States military information to the two of you." The detective told his coworkers, throwing a twenty dollar bill on the table to cover his and his wife's drinks. "Say bye lovely" Amaro said, smiling at his wife.

"Bye Maria" Benson said, standing up to hug the tipsy woman. Maria gave the older woman a tight squeeze and then moved on to hug Rollins, holding on to the blonde woman tightly. This made the latter nervous.

"Um…Maria?" Rollins asked the soldier.

"You need to stop starring at Olivia…she's going to figure out that you have a thing for her" Maria whispered in the detective's ear, luckily quiet enough for only the blonde to hear. The woman's statement made her blood run cold; had she really been that obvious?

"Okay, well I'll see you two tomorrow. Bye Liv. Rollins." Amaro said as he took his wife's hand in his own and lead the woman out of the bar. Rollins glanced down at her watch as she sipped at her whiskey, almost choking when she saw the time.

"Fuck!" she exclaimed as she fished a $20 bill out of her pocket and tossed it on the counter, covering both her and Olivia's drinks, as Brian had accidentally taken the woman's wallet with her. Benson looked at the woman quizzically.

"What's wrong Rollins?" she asked, looking at the time herself. It was almost midnight, but she had never known the blonde to have a curfew.

"I left Frannie alone in the apartment and I didn't take her for a walk tonight…I really hope that she didn't tear it up. I don't got time for this again." Amanda said as she pulled on her leather jacket.

"Well let me walk you home at least." Olivia said, following the younger woman out of the bar.

"Liv, I'm a cop, I think I can manage to walk myself home safely. And besides, you live half way across town" The blonde said as she stepped out into the cool May night.

"I insist. Besides, I've got to go visit a friend that lives over there anyways" Olivia said, the lie clear on her face. Amanda gave the other woman a questioning look but decided that there really was no point in arguing with her. And was she really going to object to spending more time with Olivia?

The walk back to Amanda's apartment only took about ten minutes, but they felt like the longest of the blonde woman's life. The walk was made in almost complete silence; Olivia comfortable with the quiet, Amanda biting her tongue so she wouldn't say anything stupid. There was no chance in hell she was going to jeopardize this new found friendship by suddenly confessing her love for her friend. It was incredibly difficult to walk next to Olivia and not reach over and kiss her, but she somehow made it through the tension filled stroll.

"Okay, well I will see you tomorrow Amanda" Olivia said as the two women stopped in front of the younger detective's apartment building. They shared an awkward hug, and Olivia pulled away after a few seconds.

The two held an unwavering glance for almost a minute, and Amanda swore she saw something different in the older woman's eyes that she had never seen before. Olivia moved to say something and Amanda cut her off.

"Well, I should go check on Frannie" Amanda said, breaking whatever moment the two were having. They couldn't do this. Not with Olivia dating Brian.

"Yeah, Frannie. Well, goodnight Amanda" Benson said nervously, turning on her heel and walking back down the block toward the subway.

"Goodnight Liv" Amanda said quietly to the woman's retreating form, watching her walk away before turning around and walking through the wrought iron gate.

A/N: So there's chapter 2 folks. Chapter 3 won't be up for at least a week, possibly longer. I'm currently in a production of Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat, and next week is what is known as tech week (or hell week). Then we open, and I will be busy all weekend. So please be patient with me! I promise it will be up as soon as I can do it! Please review and let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you for being so patient with me you guys! I have the next three days off from performing, so I thought I owed you all a chapter. As I always say, I DO NOT OWN THE RIGHTS TO LAW AND ORDER SVU. ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO THERE RESPECTFUL OWNERS. So without further ado, please read, review and enjoy!

**Trigger Warning: The story about a young girl that is found raped begins about half way through this chapter. Please read at you own discretion. **

"Yo Rollins" Fin called across the squad room the next afternoon. The blonde woman looked up from her computer at her partner.

"Yeah Fin?" she asked, walking over to the man when he gestured for her.

"Why don't you and I take a walk? I gotta talk to you about something" he asked, standing up from his seat and heading towards the door. Amanda glanced nervously around the squad room before following him out the door and into the hallway.

"So where are we going?" the blonde woman asked, catching up with her partner.

"Just to the coffee shop down the street…I'm gonna go crazy if I have to drink another cup of SVU coffee today" Fin told his partner, both of the detectives laughing.

* * *

"Okay Fin. I'm here, you're here. We're not in the precinct anymore. Just spit out what you gotta say" Rollins told the man as they stood in line, waiting to order their coffee. Fin swallowed hard, deciding to just bite the proverbial bullet and go for it.

"Manda, are you gay?" he asked. The blonde woman's veins felt like they had been pumped full of ice water. How did Fin know? It wasn't like she was hiding the fact that she liked women, or that she was ashamed of it; she had been very open about it back in Atlanta, and when she was out in clubs and bars here in the city. She just chose not to bring it up at work. No one ever asked, she never told.

"What makes you say that Fin?" she asked, trying to keep her composure. Fin rolled his eyes.

"Come on Amanda, you know I know you better than that. I've seen the way you stare at Benson." He said as he ordered the two coffees, paying for both his and his partner's.

"I don't know what you're talking 'bout Fin." Amanda said, desperately trying to end the conversation. She didn't want to have this discussion right now.

"Okay fine, don't tell me. Just know that I'm here if you ever want to talk about it" Fin told her, taking the two iced coffees in his hands, passing the smaller one to Amanda. He turned on his heel and was about to walk to over to the counter to grab a straw when his partner's voice stopped him.

"Fin wait. I-" she was cut off by her phone ringing. "Rollins" she answered, her face slowly falling as she heard her Olivia's voice on the other end of the line. "Yeah, I'll be right there" Amanda told the woman, hanging up her phone and slipping it into the pocket of her jeans.

"What is it Rollins?" Fin asked, walking back over to his partner.

"Benson just called. We've got a case. We need to go" Amanda told the man as they walked out the door.

"Where we going?" Fin asked as they walked back down the street to their waiting car.

"Manhattan Collegiate Institute…it's a teenage girl" Amanda said grimly, getting in behind the wheel.

* * *

"What do we got Liv?" Fin asked as he and Amanda stepped out of the black car. The blonde woman had just parked outside of the school. Benson and Amaro walked over to the other detectives.

"Teenage girl, about 15 years old. Found out behind the school by a teacher heading to his car. Girl's clothes are ripped, torn and bloody…no sign of her underwear. It's clear that she took a serious beating…I haven't been back to see her yet. Figured we could wait for you guys." Olivia explained, reading from the notes the first uniform on scene had given her.

"Alright. Lead the way then" Fin said, allowing Olivia to go under the crime scene tape first. The detectives rounded the corner and had to work hard to keep their expressions professional when they took in their victim.

The girl was small, but her body did resemble that of a 15 year old. She had long, dirty blonde hair that looked like it was once naturally curly; but it was now matted with mud, dirt, leaves and what looked to be blood.

Her face was bruising quickly, with cuts and scratches making it become covered in blood. The young girl's clothes, which somewhat looked like a school uniform, were bloody, ripped and dirty.

The sight of the girl alone made the detective's mad; what kind of a sick son of a bitch would attack someone so small and defenceless? As the four SVU detectives walked towards her, the girl shrunk back against the wall. A paramedic walked over to the new arrivals, a grim look on his face.

"She won't let my partner or I touch her… I'm no expert, but judging by her fear of men and the injuries I can see, I'd say she was raped" the man said, gesturing over to the other paramedic, who was also a man. Olivia sighed, running a hand through her hair.

"I think I've got an idea. Fin, Amaro, go canvas the neighbourhood, talk to people and students. Can you call for a team of female paramedics please? There's no point in trying to get her to let you two help." She asked the paramedic as Nick and Fin walked away. The paramedic nodded, walking away to radio for different paramedics. When all the men had left, Olivia turned to the blonde woman next to her.

"You're up Rollins" she told the detective. Amanda's eyes widened slightly. Why her? She managed to keep herself under control however, and nodded to the brunette. With a deep breath to help steady herself, Amanda slowly walked over to the girl, stopping about three feet away so as not to scare her even more. The blonde detective knelt down to the girl's level.

"Hi honey. My name's Amanda. Can you tell me your name?" Rollins asked softly, giving the scared girl the warmest smile that she could. The girl looked up slowly, her brown eyes tearful and full of fear.

"My…my name's Kate" she said quietly, her voice hoarse. Amanda smiled softly.

"Okay then Kate. Do you have a full name?" she asked. Kate nodded her head slowly, still clutching her legs to her chest.

"Kate Isabelle Reed" the girl said quietly.

"How old are you Kate?" Amanda asked softly, trying to get the girl to open up to her.

"I'm almost 15" Kate whispered, tears sliding down her cheeks. Amanda could feel her heart breaking for the teenage girl.

"You're doing great Kate. Do you want to tell me what happened sweetheart?" Amanda asked Kate as Olivia returned to the crime scene, a pair of female paramedics in tow. They stood off to the side, allowing Amanda to finish. Kate let out a sob.

"I…I was just walking to the bus…and the boys, they jumped out from behind the…the garbage bins…and, and they pushed me to the ground…and…and they, they hurt me. I kept telling them to stop but they wouldn't. They...they raped me." she cried, looking up at the detective with eyes full of fear. Amanda, who had now stood up, looked over to the paramedics and nodded her head. They needed to get Kate to the hospital to have a rape kit done before any evidence had been washed away.

"I'm so sorry honey. Would you mind if these paramedics took a look at you? We need to take you to the hospital." Amanda said softly. After a moment of deliberation, Kate nodded her head. The paramedics made their way over to the girl as Amanda stepped back to stand next to Olivia.

"Kate Isabelle Reed. Almost 15 years old. Raped and beaten" she told the older woman. Olivia nodded her head sadly, her mouth drawn into a tight line.

"Alright, I'll get Amaro and Fin on finding her parents. Can you ride with Kate to the hospital? I think she needs someone with her" Olivia paused, glancing over at the girl. Kate was now almost in full on hysterics. Amanda nodded her head. "Okay then. We'll meet you at the hospital" Olivia finished, walking away. Amanda walked quickly over to where Kate now sat on a gurney, being loaded into the back of the ambulance. Kate grabbed at Amanda's hand, holding on as if it were a flotation device. Amanda smiled warmly.

"Don't worry Kate. I'll be with you the whole way." She said kindly, stepping up into the back of the ambulance.

A/N: I hope you all liked chapter 3! Chapter 4 isn't complete yet, and I have another weekend of shows (my usual writing time) this weekend, so don't expect an update for about a week or so. Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey everyone, thank you so much for all of the reviews and follows! They really brighten my day! Sorry this chapter took so long to finish, but I've been really busy and have had a pretty bad case of writer's block too. As I always say, I DO NOT OWN THE RIGHTS TO LAW AND ORDER: SVU. ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTFUL OWNERS. The only thing I own is Kate and my imagination. Before we start, I would like to apologize for the homophobic language that is at the end of this chapter. You will come to learn in later chapters why it was used. I don't like using it, but I wanted to make this story realistic. So please, read, review and enjoy!

**Trigger Warning: Kate recounts what happened to her. She was indeed raped, and she speaks about it in this chapter. It does not go into graphic detail, but the events are still mentioned. Please read at your own discretion.**

* * *

"How is she?" Olivia asked as Amanda walked into the hall outside of Kate's exam room. The blonde sighed, running a hand through her hair and sitting down in the seat next to the other detective.

"I managed to calm her down enough for her to allow the doctors to examine her. Poor girl is terrified. What about you? Any luck finding Kate's parents?" Amanda asked. Olivia nodded.

"Yeah. James and Sophia Reed. They were at Kate's little sisters' gymnastics competition. Amaro and Fin went to go get them. They should be here soon." She told the woman. Amanda nodded, remaining silent. Neither of the women spoke for at least 10 minutes; they weren't sure what they should say. The silence was broken by Kate's parents entering the hallway. Both of the SVU detectives stood up as Nick and Fin walked in.

"You must be Mr. and Mrs. Reed. I'm Detective Benson, and this is Detective Rollins" Olivia paused, gesturing to the blonde next to her. "We are with the Special Victims Unit of the NYPD. I'm very sorry we had to meet this way" she said, shaking both of their hands.

"The Special Victims Unit? I thought that you guys deal with rape victims only…" Sophia questioned. Tears sprung to her eyes and she gasped as she saw the detectives' grim expressions. "Oh my god" she cried, throwing herself into her husband's arms.

"Is it true? Was Kate…" James couldn't finish his sentence, afraid of the truth.

"I'm afraid that it does look like your daughter was raped…I'm very sorry Mr and Mrs Reed" Olivia said, her tone low yet sympathetic at the same time. Sophia let out a sob into James' arms.

"Can you take me to see her?" Sophia asked Olivia, wiping away the tears that slid down her cheeks. The detective nodded her head.

"Of course. Detective Rollins and I will take you back to see her. Mr. Reed, would you mind going with Detectives Amaro and Tutuola for a minute?" Olivia asked. Kate's father nodded his head.

"Sure" he said, following the two afore mentioned detectives out of the hallway after kissing his wife gently on the top of her head.

"Ma'am, if you'll just wait here a moment, I'll go speak to the doctors and see if they'll allow anyone in" Rollins told Sophia. She walked over to the exam room and knocked softly on the door. A moment later, a nurse wearing light purple scrubs stepped out into the hallway, her auburn hair pulled back into a high ponytail.

"Yes Detective?" the nurse, Meryl according to her name tag, asked the blonde, hands on her hips.

"Kate Reed's parents are here…would the doctor have a problem if her mother was in the room with her?" Amanda asked softly, glancing back at Sophia, who could have been Kate's older sister as far as looks were concerned. Meryl nodded her head.

"We'll let her in and see what Kate says" the woman told Amanda, walking over to the crying woman. A moment later, the two women disappeared into the exam room, leaving the detectives alone in the sterile, brightly lit hospital hallway.

* * *

It was roughly 45 minutes later when Kate's doctor, a tall brunette woman with soft features and kind eyes, left the exam room, an unreadable expression on her face. She made her way over to where the four detectives, along with James, were sitting in the uncomfortable plastic chairs.

"Hello, I'm Doctor Callie Torres, I'm the lead doctor on Kate's case. Mr. Reed, would you mind coming with me? There are some things that you and your wife need to discuss." The doctor asked, pausing as James stood up eagerly from his seat. The brunette woman then turned to Amanda. "Detective, Kate has calmed down enough now if you would like to take her statement. But I warn you, please tread carefully. She's in a very fragile state." Doctor Torres told the detective. Amanda nodded her head, standing up from her seat as Kate's parents followed Doctor Torres into a private meeting room.

"Amaro, why don't you join Rollins for the interview?" Olivia, who Cragen had appointed lead detective to the case while he and Munch were out of town at a meeting, suggested to the Latino man.

"Why not Fin?" Amaro asked the older woman. He wasn't the biggest fan of Amanda's, but it also didn't make sense to partner up with her when her partner was Fin.

"No offense, but you look far less intimidating than Fin does. And besides, I need Fin to help me go over some of the details of the case" Olivia told Amaro. The man nodded his head. There was no point in arguing with Benson; and besides, he had seen Kate when she was still at the school. He wanted to find these boys just as much as the others did.

"Lead the way Rollins" Amaro said, allowing the blonde woman to walk in front of him. Amanda knocked twice on the door, glancing back at Nick as she opened the door, smiling warmly at the girl in the hospital bed. Kate was now sitting up in the bed, sporting a light pink hospital gown and a thick blanket tucked around her legs. The cut above her eyebrow had 3 butterfly bandages over it, and bruises were beginning to appear in various places on her face and neck, as well as the parts of her visible arms. Her hair, which had been matted with blood and dirt, had now been brushed back into a ponytail, something her mother must have helped her do. Kate's eyes went wide with fear as she saw the detectives walk in.

"Hi Kate. How are you feeling?" Amanda asked quietly, walking towards the bed. The teenager shrugged her shoulders as an answer to her question. "This is my partner Detective Amaro. Would you mind if we asked you some questions about what happened?" the blonde continued, gesturing to the man behind her. After a moment of hesitation, Kate shrugged her shoulders again.

"Alright" she said quietly, looking down at her hands that were neatly folded in her lap.

"Okay then, well can you tell me what you were doing back behind the school this afternoon?" Amanda asked as she and Amaro took seats in the chairs next to Kate's bed. The blonde teenager didn't answer Rollins question; all she did was wearily stare at Nick, fear in her eyes. Amanda noticed this, and placed a hand gently on top of the girl's.

"Kate, would you feel more comfortable if I get my partner Olivia Benson to come in here instead of Detective Amaro?" she asked gently. She had purposely used Olivia's full name to reassure Kate that the new detective would indeed be a woman, as it was clear the girl was still very jumpy around men. Kate nodded her head, her face betraying her emotions. Amanda turned to Nick.

"Would you mind seeing if Detective Benson is still out in the lobby detective?" she asked the man. He nodded, slightly annoyed at the fact that the other detective was bossing him around. He let it go however, and walked out into the hall in search of the older detective.

A moment later, Olivia knocked twice on the door out of courtesy and walked into the hospital room, smiling at the young girl in the bed.

"Hi Kate. My name's Detective Benson, but you can call me Olivia if you would like." The woman told the girl kindly, sitting down in the chair next to Amanda.

"Alright, now as I was saying before. Can you tell me what you were doing back behind the school this afternoon?" Amanda asked gently as Olivia pulled out her notepad.

"I was walking to the bus stop that's at the back of the school…normally I have play rehearsals after school on Thursday's, but it was cancelled, so I was going to take the bus to see Lily and Ella's gymnastic competition" Kate said, looking down at her hands.

"Who are Lily and Ella? Are those your sisters?" Olivia asked. Kate nodded.

"Uh huh. Lily's in grade 5 and Ella's in grade 2...I normally don't get to see their competitions but I wanted to surprise them today" she told the detectives. Amanda smiled.

"Alright, that's good Kate. Can you tell me what happened when you were walking behind the school?" she questioned. Kate nodded, tears welling up in her eyes.

"I was just walking to the bus stop, when the boys jumped out from behind the garbage bins…they cornered me up against the wall…I couldn't get away." She said, her voice already tearful.

"Do you remember how many boys there were?" the blonde detective probed.

"Yeah…there…there were 3 of them" Kate told the detective, wiping away a stray tear. The detectives nodded their heads sadly.

"Okay. Now, can you tell us what happened after the boys cornered you against the wall?" Amanda asked quietly. Kate sniffed, nodding her head.

"After they pushed me up against the, the wall…they took turns pushing and shoving me back and forth. I told them to stop, and I tried to scream, but one of the boys…the tallest one…he slapped me really hard across the face. He…he told me to shut up, and that I had this coming to me." Kate said, now crying. Amanda offered the girl's hand a reassuring squeeze, silently telling her to continue with the story.

"Then…then one of the boys took my backpack and he started going through it…I guess he didn't, didn't find anything he, he wanted cause all he did was throw it into the garbage bin. Then one of the boys grabbed my hair and he kissed me…he stuck his, his tongue in my mouth." Kate continued, now crying heavily. Olivia placed her hand over top of Amanda's and Kate's joint hands, trying to calm the girl down.

"Okay honey, you're doing great. Try and take some deep breaths for me, okay?" Amanda reassured the girl, waiting for the girl to calm down. She did after a moment, and continued with her story.

"After the boy pulled away, his friend grabbed my hair and he…he pulled me to the ground. He stuck his hand up underneath my, my skirt and he…he started to, to touch me down there. He pulled off my underwear, and I told to him to stop but he wouldn't. One of the other boys, the one who, who took my bag…he grabbed my breasts. And the other one, who kissed me, was, he was holding my arms down above my head so I couldn't get away. They were hurting me so bad, and I tried to fight them off, but when I tried to, to scream the boys stuck my underwear in my mouth, so I couldn't." Kate sobbed, trying to take a deep breath to calm herself down but failing miserably.

"You're doing wonderful sweetheart. Just take a minute and continue when you're ready" Olivia said softly.

"They raped me…all three of them. I'd never, I'd never done anything like that before" Kate continued.

"You mean you were a virgin" Amanda asked for clarification. The girl nodded.

"Yes." she said quietly. A moment later, she started her story again. "They…they took turns. They were laughing, at…at me. It, it was like they thought it was a game. And then…oh god…" Kate trailed off, crying so hard she was shaking ever so slightly.

"Then what Kate?" Amanda asked the girl. Kate gulped, taking a deep breath.

"They were hurting me so bad, but I…I still couldn't make my body st..stop. Each time that it, it happened, they…they would hive five each other, and, and then it would be someone else's turn. I didn't want…I didn't want to. I was so, scared…but my, my body started to, to shake…" Kate sobbed, now having let go of the detectives' hands.

"Your body experienced an orgasm?" Amanda asked softly. Kate nodded her head viciously.

"Yes...it, it happened twice. I…I'm so disgusting. It hurt so bad, but I couldn't, I couldn't stop it."

"Honey, it's a normal physiological response. It's what you call a reflex." Olivia explained, looking at the upset girl. Her heart broke for the fourteen year old; she had had what were mostly likely her first orgasms from being raped by three boys.

"It doesn't mean that you wanted it or that you enjoyed it sweetheart." Amanda added, holding onto the blonde girl's hand.

"I'm so disgusting" Kate cried, her voice barely above a whisper. Olivia frowned.

"Kate it happens, there's nothing wrong with you honey. Just because you experienced an orgasm it doesn't mean that you gave consent." Olivia said as she too placed her hand on top of the teenager's. Kate continued to sob, and so Amanda did the only thing she could think of. Slowly and gently, she stood from her chair and took a seat on the edge of Kate's bed. Cautiously, she stretched her arms out towards the blonde girl, holding her gently in her arms.

Kate latched on to the blonde woman's blouse, holding on to the detective for dear life. Slowly, Amanda leaned the two of them back against the propped up hospital bed, cradling the upset girl in her arms. She felt slightly awkward holding one of the victims like this; they usually gravitated towards Olivia more than her. Amanda continued to hold this girl tightly however; it was clear that she needed something to hold onto. Something that she could trust wouldn't be leaving.

"It's alright honey, it's alright. You're safe here sweetheart. Detective Benson and I will catch these boys, and we'll make sure that they pay for what they've done." Amanda soothed, continuing to hold on to the teenager.

After about five minutes, Kate relaxed her grip on the detective, pulling away and leaning back onto the bed. Amanda once again took a seat in the chair next to the girl's bed.

"Okay Kate, you've done great today. Would you be okay if we asked you just a few more questions?" Olivia asked. Kate nodded her head.

"Okay" she said softly, wiping away the rest of her tears.

"Okay great. Do you remember anything about the boys? Did you know them?" Olivia asked. Kate shook her head.

"No, I don't, I don't know them. Two of the boys were Mexican I think…they were speaking in Spanish to each other. The other one was white…the tallest one, who slapped me first. He had blonde hair, and…and his eyes were two different colors." Kate told the detectives.

"That is very helpful, thank you Kate. What about the two Hispanic boys? Do you remember anything about them?" Amanda asked. The girl in the bed nodded her head.

"They, they kept calling me a word in Spanish…I don't know what the word means." Kate said with a shrug.

"I might know it. What was the word Kate?" Olivia asked gently.

"I, I think it was…it was maricón." Kate said with a shrug of her shoulders. Olivia used all of her self control to keep her eyes from bulging out of her head. She leaned over to Amanda, close to the blonde's ear.

"Amanda, the word maricón means faggot" she whispered quietly. Rollins gulped. This changed everything.

* * *

A/N: Okay, so I know that Kate's recount of how she had an orgasm against her will was taken from the episode Betrayal's Climax, but that episode was actually what inspired this case. Don't expect many updates within the next month and a half (I'll try and aim for 2 or 3). School is finishing up, and I have to write 5 exams (3 of them being 3 different languages, cause I'm an idiot and thought it would be cool to take Spanish on top of AP English and French), which means I have to study for 5 exams! As well, I'm auditioning for a production of Mary Poppins, so with any luck rehearsals will be taking up my time again shortly. I promise to update as much as I can though. I hope you enjoyed chapter 4. Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey everyone. I know it's been a really long time since I updated, but I've been incredibly busy. I'm on summer break now though, so I'm hoping I'll be able to update more frequently. So I hope you enjoy this chapter. I made it extra long as an apology to all of you! Please read, review and enjoy!

* * *

"_Amanda, the word maricón means faggot" she whispered quietly. Rollins gulped. This changed everything._

Amanda Rollins had replayed these words over and over in her head for the past three hours. The detectives had left after this revelation, figuring that Kate had gone through enough and could use the rest. They had gotten enough information from Kate to develop a basic profile of all three of the boys, and they planned on sending a sketch artist to see Kate within the next few days to help aid their search.

As Fin and Amaro walked back into the squad room, Olivia cleared her throat, catching everyone's attention. The men took a seat as she stood to her feet.

"Okay guys, so have you gotten anything?"she asked the men.

"Couple of students reported seeing Kate walk back behind the school, not much more. The teacher who found her and called it in, Faith Leonardi who's Kate's AP English teacher, said she didn't see anything else happen either. Says she was walking to the subway stop about 4 blocks from the school when she found Kate all roughed up…but she didn't see anyone else" Fin told the woman. Olivia sighed.

"Okay, well that doesn't exactly help us…" she said, running a hand through her hair.

"Did you two manage to get anything else out of Kate?" Amaro asked. Amanda raised her eye brows.

"You could say that…we think we might be dealing with a hate crime." She told the man. Now it was Fin's turn to raise his eyebrows.

"A hate crime against a fourteen year old white girl that goes to a private school? Gotta say, that doesn't happen very often." He said sceptically.

"It's not that kind of hate crime Fin" Olivia said, pausing to look at Amaro. "Two of the boys apparently called Kate a maricón while they were attacking her." She told the detective. He sighed.

"Okay, my Spanish is a little rusty…what does maricón mean?" Fin asked, clearly left out of the conversation.

"It means faggot, Fin." Amaro told the man, met with a shake of the head.

"So we're thinking that this is a hate crime against a gay teenage girl? Did she tell you this?" Fin asked. The women shook their heads.

"No, we left shortly after she told us what they called her…poor girl's been through enough today already. We'll go back tomorrow and speak to her about it…"Olivia told the men. They nodded their heads in silent agreement; that statement couldn't have been truer.

"That ought to be a fun conversation" Fin said, to no one in particular. The rest of the squad looked at him quizzically. "I'm just saying I don't know of any teenager that wants to be questioned of their sexuality, that's all" he added with a shrug of his shoulders.

"And why are we questioning a teenager about their sexuality?" a voice from behind them asked. The detectives turned around to find ADA Alex Cabot standing in the doorway to SVU, her arms crossed over her chest. She smiled at Olivia briefly, the latter returning the smiling.

"Our latest case; fourteen year old girl, Kate Reed. Beaten and raped outside of her high school by three boys. Two of the boys called her the Spanish word for faggot while they were attacking her" Olivia explained. Alex's face remained blank, a quality she could attribute to the years she had spent as a lawyer. But Olivia knew otherwise; simply hearing what the boys had called the girl was enough to make Alex's blood begin to boil.

"Is she looking to press charges?" the blonde woman asked, perching herself on the edge of Olivia's desk.

"We spoke to both her and her parents, and they said that they definitely do want to press charges, to the full extent" Olivia answered the lawyer. Alex nodded.

"Alright, well as soon as Kate is well enough to get out of the hospital, I need to speak to her and her parents. Do you have any leads on who these boys are?" the woman asked the detectives, her brain already spinning with the charges to be pressed.

"No, we don't know who they are yet. The hospital collected a rape kit, and I've put a rush on it to see if we can find any DNA from the boys." Amanda told the lawyer.

"Alright, well let me know when you hear anything. And if you go to see Kate, I'd like to go with you." Alex said, getting off the desk.

"Well Rollins and I will be going back to the hospital tomorrow, and you're more than welcome to join us." Olivia told the lawyer. Alex nodded, turning on her heel and walking out of the squad room. Olivia looked at the clock on the wall.

"It's close to seven, and there's not much more that we can do today until we get the DNA and the sketch artist. You're all free to go home, but I want you all in at seven tomorrow. Rollins, we'll aim for ten to go to the hospital." She told the other detectives.

"Yes ma'am" Rollins said with a smirk. Olivia raised an eyebrow at the blonde before sitting down in front of her computer. Amaro and Fin cleared out fairly quickly, wanting nothing more than to go home and try to get the images of Kate, beaten and broken, out of their heads. Amanda, however, decided to hang around the squad room, having noticed that Olivia had not moved from her desk.

"You heading home soon Liv?" Amanda asked, taking her purse out of her desk drawer. The older woman shrugged.

"Brian's working on a case, and I don't feel like going home to an empty apartment just yet" Olivia told the other detective, looking up from her computer.

"You're more than welcome to come over to my place for dinner, so long as you're okay with pasta and garlic bread" Amanda offered without a second thought.

"I wouldn't want to impose" Olivia said with a shake of her head. Amanda scoffed.

"Oh, you wouldn't be imposing at all. And besides, Frannie would love the company" she said with a sly smile. Olivia sighed, resigning.

"Well, if it's for Frannie…I'd love to. Just let me shut everything down" she told Amanda, who did a little victory dance, much to Olivia's amusement.

* * *

Not half an hour later, the two women were standing in Amanda's apartment, laughing as Frannie jumped up on Olivia, almost knocking her over.

"Alright, well I'm going to get dinner started…give you two some alone time" Amanda said with a laugh as Frannie began to lick Olivia's face.

"Well at least let me help you" Olivia said, beginning to stand up. Amanda stopped her, holding up her hand.

"No, you are a guest. If my mama taught me anything, it was that guests don't do the work. You and Frannie continue to make out while I make dinner" she told the brunette woman, a stern look on her face. Olivia raised her hands in defense as the blonde woman walked away, laughing to herself.

* * *

An hour or so later, the two women had finished their dinner, after Amanda had finally agreed to let Olivia do the dishes, but only after being threatened with being arrested for resisting a police officer. They were now sitting on Amanda's couch, a bottle of wine on the table in front of them. The detectives sat in a comfortable silence, Olivia petting Frannie's head that rested in her lap. It was Olivia who broke the silence.

"You know, I've worked with you for a year and I still know absolutely nothing about you Rollins…you up for a game of 20 questions?" she asked, taking a sip of her red wine. Amanda looked at the woman, her eyebrows raised.

"20 questions? Are we in grade 6 again?" she asked with a laugh. Olivia sighed.

"Well I'm sorry…I just wanted to learn more about you, jeez." She said exasperatedly. Amanda laughed.

"I'm just joking. I'd love to play…but you have to ask questions first" she reassured the older woman, excited to learn more about Olivia. It was true; for being the only female detectives on the team, they didn't hang out very much outside of the precinct. Amanda knew almost nothing about the senior detective, other than the common knowledge around the station; Olivia had been working the job for a very long time, and had become an SVU detective to help women like her mother, who was raped and had Olivia as a product of it.

"Alright then. My first question is…what's your favourite TV show?" Olivia asked. Amanda smiled.

"Rizzoli and Isles, you?" she asked.

"I'd have to say… the Big Bang Theory or Modern Family" Olivia said with a smile. Amanda laughed.

"So you're a comedy person huh? Okay, my question for you is…what's your favourite color? Mine's blue" the blonde asked the older woman.

"Purple. Favourite flavour of ice cream?" Olivia countered.

"Chocolate. You?" Amanda asked with a smile.

"Chocolate chip cookie dough. Favourite type of movie?" She asked, taking a sip of her wine.

The questions continued for almost an hour, until they had run out of questions to ask each other. Olivia had learned that Amanda liked romantic comedies, hated the New York Mets with a passion, loved to watch football and baseball, her favourite food was pizza, she loved country music and her all time favourite movie was something called Imagine Me & You, which Olivia now had to go home and watch and some point in time. Amanda had learned that Olivia loved scary movies, but not the violent kind, loved the New York Yankees, her favourite food was Chinese food, she loved roller coasters and she really liked Broadway, among other things.

"Well this was fun Rollins. We should do this again sometime" Olivia said as she stood by the blonde's front door, pulling on her shoes. Amanda smiled.

"Definitely. And Liv?" she asked as the older woman stepped into the hallway. Benson stopped and turned towards the blonde.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Call me Amanda." Rollins said with a smile. Olivia nodded.

"Will do. See you tomorrow Amanda" she said as she walked down the hall.

* * *

The next morning came all too quickly and before Amanda knew it she was sitting in the squad room with Cabot, Amaro and Olivia, waiting for Fin to show up so they could do some briefing before they got started for the day. Fin rushed in in a hurry, shaking the rain off of his clothes.

"Sorry I'm late, subway was delayed half an hour. Shoulda heard the passengers on the train when they announced it…thought I'd have to hold back a mutiny" he said, sitting down in his desk. The other detectives and lawyer laughed.

"It's alright Fin. So we got the DNA back…we have 2 sets of DNA, but we don't have a hit on either of them." Olivia explained.

"Great" Amaro said with a sigh.

"What about the third boy?" Rollins asked.

"No DNA…must have worn a condom" Olivia said, glancing down at the paper in her hand.

"So what's the plan for today then?" Fin asked.

"Well I want Amaro and Fin to go and canvas the school today, see if any teachers or students report Kate being bullied by anyone…but please don't bring up the fact that she might be gay. Poor girl's been through enough already, she doesn't need to be outed to the entire student body of Manhattan Collegiate too. Rollins, Cabot and I will be going to visit Kate at the hospital and get more information out of her. If I hear anything else from the lab, I'll let you all know" Olivia ordered. The two men nodded, standing up from their desks.

"Will do Benson" Amaro said, following Fin out of the squad room.

* * *

"Are you ready for this?" Olivia asked Rollins not 3 hours later as the three women walked out of the elevator onto the pediatric floor of the hospital, where Kate had been moved over night to keep her with other patients closer to her own age. Amanda shook her head.

"Not in the slightest" she said, raising a hand and knocking gently on the door before entering Kate's hospital room. The blonde girl looked a bit better than she had yesterday. She wasn't as pale as before, and the stitches had begun to pull some of the cuts closer together. The bruises on her face were much more visible than yesterday however, making her arms and face peppered with black, blue and purple splotches. The girl was sitting up in bed, starring absentmindedly at a television in the corner of the room. Both of her parents sat on either side of her bed, and three little girls, all with the same dirty blonde hair as Kate, sat on the pinkish couch off to the side, an iPad on the lap of the tallest girl. The entire family watched as the three women entered the room.

"Hi Kate. Do you remember me and my partner Olivia?" Rollins asked quietly, gesturing to the brunette woman who stood to the right of her. Kate nodded her head, her face expressionless. "And this is..." Amanda began to gesture to the blonde on the other side of Olivia but was cut off as Alex walked over to the girl's parents.

"Assistant District Attorney Alexandra Cabot. I work with Detectives Rollins and Benson down at the Special Victims Unit, and I'll be the attorney on Kate's case" she said, shaking hands with Mr. Reed.

"James Reed, and this is my wife Sophia." he said as his wife shook hands with the attorney as well. Alex turned to the girl in the hospital bed who had remained silent since the three women had entered the room.

"And you must be Kate. I'm sorry that we have to meet under these circumstances." the lawyer said. All Kate did was nod. Olivia looked down when she felt a tug on her pants. A little girl, who she assumed to be Kate's littlest sister, stood toe to toe with her, a confused look on her face.

"Can I help you young lady?" Olivia asked, bending down to the girl's level. She nodded, putting her thumb in her mouth.

"Who are you?" she asked quietly, her big brown eyes looking just like Kate's. Olivia smiled gently.

"My name's Olivia. I'm here to help your sister. Who are you?" she asked the blonde little girl.

"I'm Abigail and I'm four. You're pretty" she said with a giggle.

"Alright Abigail, that's enough. Leave the detective alone please, and go sit with your sisters" Sophia told her youngest daughter sternly. Abigail turned around and ran back over to the couch, sitting back down next to her sisters. "I'm sorry about her Detective Benson. She's a very curious little girl." the woman apologized. Olivia stood up.

"Don't worry about it. She said I was pretty, how could I be mad about that?" she said with a smile. Kate continued to just stare at the television in the corner of the room. James cleared his throat.

"Why are you here detectives?" he asked, looking at the two detectives questionably.

"We need to ask your daughter some more questions about what happened yesterday, if that is alright." Rollins explained. Kate shrugged her shoulders as her parents nodded their heads.

"Go ahead." James said.

"Actually , it would probably be better if we spoke to Kate alone." Olivia said. The girl's parents visibly tensed up.

"Whatever you need to ask her, you can ask her with us in the room" James said sternly. After Amanda sent a look at Alex, the lawyer stepped forward.

"Actually Mr and Mrs Reed, now would be the perfect time for us to discuss some legal aspects of this case. If you wouldn't mind coming with me into the hallway for a moment or two." Cabot said, gesturing to the door. With a final glance at Kate in her hospital bed, James and Sophia nodded their heads.

"Ella, Lily, Abigail. You girls need to come with us please." Sophia said to the girls on the couch. Kate's sisters obeyed their mother's orders and hopped down from the couch, following the lawyer and their parents out of the room. Once they were alone, Olivia shut the door as Rollins walked over to Kate's bed.

"You mind if I have a seat?" the blonde asked gently. Kate shrugged her shoulders.

"Okay" she whispered quietly as Olivia sat down next to the southern detective.

"How are you feeling Kate?" Amanda asked quietly. Kate shrugged again.

"Alright I guess..." she trailed off. The detectives smiled gently. "What did you need to talk to me about that my parents couldn't hear?" she asked, looking at Amanda for the first time since she had arrived that morning. Rollins looked at the older detective, who nodded her head, giving her the okay to go ahead with it.

"Well Kate, the word that the boys called you while they were attacking you..." she was interrupted by Kate.

"Maricón" she said. Amanda nodded.

"Yes, maricón. Well, that's the Spanish word for faggot." She paused as tears sprung to Kate's eyes. Rollins thought she already knew the answer to her next question, but she had to ask it anyways to confirm the fact. "I am really sorry that I have to ask this question Kate" she paused again, taking a hold of the crying girl's hand in her own. "But do you like girls...as more than friends?" Amanda asked, trying to phrase the question in a polite manner. Kate let out a sob, turning towards Rollins. Tears streaming down her cheeks, she nodded her head. Olivia had to hold back a sigh. This was what she had feared.

"How...how did...did you know? I...I haven't even told my, my parents yet" Kate cried. Amanda frowned, squeezing the girl's hand.

"We think that these boys attacked you because you were gay Kate. Are you sure you didn't tell anyone, anyone at all honey?" she asked the teenager quietly. Kate wiped away some of her tears.

"Most, most people at school know..." she trailed off. Olivia nodded.

"Okay that's good Kate. Is there anyone that's ever bothered you in school about that that you think would want to hurt you?" she asked. Kate shook her head.

"No, not that...that I know of...I didn't know the boys" she told the detectives.

"Kate...do you have a girlfriend?" Amanda asked. The blonde girl nodded. "Can you tell me about her sweetheart?" the detective asked, trying to smile.

"Her, her name's Violet. Violet Parker. She goes to St. Mary's high school...she's in grade 10 there." Kate said, smiling through her tears as she talked about her girlfriend.

"Did anyone ever bother Violet about being gay? You know, going to a Catholic school and all." Olivia prompted. Kate paused, thinking about it for a minute.

"Yeah...there was one boy who asked her out about a month ago...we had just started dating, and she turned him, him down. He got all bent out of shape about it...he, he kept on telling her that, that he was going to make her, her regret turning him down" she said, tears streaming down her face.

"Do you know what this boy's name was?" Olivia asked.

"I think, I think his name was Jacob...I don't know his last name." Kate told the detectives. Amanda smiled.

"That's great Kate. That helps us a lot. Well, that's all we need to ask you for now. We'll be sending a sketch artist over later today to try and get an idea of what these boys look like. Thank you for helping us today. Rest up honey. We'll talk to you and your family soon." she said, squeezing Kate's hand and standing up, along with Olivia. Kate's voice stopped the detectives as they reached the door.

"You're not going to tell my parents...are you?" a tearful voice asked. Rollins glanced over at the older detective, who hung her head. The detectives walked slowly back over to the girl's bed.

"No sweetheart, we're not going to tell them. But you should know, that once we catch these boys and we take your case to court, we're going to press hate crime charges on the boys as well. Your parents are going to find out when they learn about the charges." Rollins said quietly. Kate let out a sob.

"I can't tell them...they're going to hate me" She cried. With a sigh, the detectives sat down next to the girl's bed, Rollins holding onto her hand.

"Honey, they're not going to hate you. You're their daughter, I'm sure they will love you no matter what." Olivia soothed. All Kate did was cry harder. With a sigh, Amanda got up from her chair and sat down next to Kate in the bed, wrapping her arms around the shaking girl. She held the girl close, whispering soothing things in her ear.

"Sweetheart, they're not going to hate you" Amanda said quietly, Kate latching onto the detective's light blue blouse tightly.

"How do you know that?" she whispered through the tears. The detective took a deep breath. This was the only way she was going to calm the heartbroken girl down.

"Because my parents are much more conservative than yours, and they accepted me when I came out to them. Your parents just want you to be happy sweetheart." Amanda told the girl, glancing quickly at Olivia. The older detective's face remained blank.

"They did?" Kate asked quietly, her tears stopping. Amanda nodded.

"They did." she said with a sad smile. The three of them sat in silence for a moment, until Kate broke the quiet.

"Detective Rollins...will you stay with me when I tell them?" Kate asked the blonde next to her. Amanda nodded.

"Of course honey" she said as the girl released her shirt. Amanda took a seat in the chair next to the bed.

"I'll go tell your family that they can come back in" Olivia said, and with a final glance between the two blondes, walked out into the hallway, her mind reeling with the revelation from Amanda.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading everyone. I'm hoping to have an update in about a week or so. Sorry for the cliffhanger, but I wanted to get the chapter out to you all. I hope you enjoyed it! Please review.


End file.
